monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Strike News (4/12)
New Playground of Insight Set Time: 4/14 12PM - 5/2 11:59AM New Cherry Blossom Set will be out. There will be 5 stages that will reward players 1 Orb each. Also you will get an additional 5 Orbs if you clear it before 5/2 11:59AM There will be new Special Missions for the Winter Set (the very first one) * Clear Stage 4 with all Demihume Monsters (including Friend Monster) - 5 Orbs * Clear Stage 5 with all Wood Monsters (including Friend Monster) - 1 Ascension Sharl Mission Time: 4/21 4AM - 5/2 11:59AM Star Wars Collaboration Time: 4/13 12PM -''' Farm Kylo Ren's Savage Dungeon for StarDamas. Roll StarDamas to obtain Star Wars Characters! StarDama Hatcher Monsters '''Rey (Water 6★) * Type: Balanced * Sling: Bounce * Ability: Null Gravity Barrier * Gauge: Null Warp * SS: Become Pierce and attack all contacted enemies with a light saber * Bump: Twin Vertical Laser L Luke & R2-D2 (Light 6★) * Type: Balanced * Sling: Bounce * Ability: Dark Resistance / Mancer Slayer * Gauge: Null Warp * SS: Bash + Healing SS * Bump: Homing Pierce-struction 8 Han Solo & Chewbacca (Wood 6★) * Type: Balanced * Sling: Pierce * Ability: Null Gravity Barrier / Water Resistance * SS: Drone Breaking SS * Bump: Barrage Shotgun Poe & BB-8 (Fire 5★) & Finn (Dark 5★) Darth Vader Darth Vader will be an Extreme Descend Dungeon. He will be available in certain times of the day. New Impossible: Kai - Acala: Kai First Appearance: 4/20 7PM - 9PM Possible Sub Bumps * Pan-Elemental Homing 10 * Meteor Shower * Eight-way Laser S * Lightning Destruction * Speed Up S New Water Exclusive Monster - Ramiel Time: 4/17 12PM - (Water Limited Hatcher Only) Evolution * Type: Balanced * Sling: Pierce * Ability: Super Null Gravity Barrier / Null Damage Wall * SS (16 Turns): Increases SPD and Strength & recovers HP by bumping into teammates. * Bump: Yo-yo Shot Notes * Yo-yo Shot: A yo-yo will shoot in the direction of the bumping teammate, dealing damage to any enemy in the way. Once it hits a wall, it will bounce off randomly around the map. The actual yo-yo and string connected to Ramiel will deal damage. Ascension * Type: Blast * Sling: Bounce * Ability: Regen / Mine Sweeper XL * Gauge: Null Magic Circle / Status Recovery * SS (12 Turns): Ferociously passes through enemies & neutralizes DW, warps, barriers and mines. * Bump: Lock-all Shockwave 3 * Sub: Fan Spread 10 Notes: * SS will only have enough SPD to pass through one enemy (ex: M. Bison SS) New Transcension - Mayla Snappe (Rose Monstriker) 'Time: 4/15 12PM -' * Type: Speed * Sling: Pierce * Ability: Flight / Super Null Gravity Barrier * Gauge: Gravity Barrier Slayer * SS: Weak Point SS * Bump: Energy Heart * Sub: Horizon Laser XL New Event Dungeon Series 'Time: 4/17 -' * Extreme Monsters: Manticore (Fire 6★) & Shaitan (Light 6★) * Lethal Monster: Azhdaha (Dark 6★)